Reunion
by LBIGreyhound13
Summary: Takes place during "Cast Out, Part 2" in Defenders of Berk. Hiccup and Stoick finally reunite in the prison on Outcast Island before the big battle!


**Author's Note: **Hey, guys! So this is another fanfic for our favorite father and son, Hiccup and Stoick. Okay, I was watching the _Defenders of Berk_ finale "Cast Out, Part 2" (which I thought was just awesome!) and I noticed that we really don't see Hiccup and Stoick reunite when Dagur has his men take Hiccup away, so I decided to put my own little spin on it. Anyway, like the summary says, this takes place during the episode, right after Dagur and his men capture Hiccup and Toothless. So, obviously, this is going to have a few spoilers, so you have just been warned! Hope you like it!

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything related to **_**How to Train Your Dragon **_**franchise.**

* * *

Reunion

"Put him with his father!" Dagur the Deranged shouted to two of the men holding Hiccup by his arms. "We'll dispose of them later!"

The Outcast and the Berserker showed no mercy as they pulled Hiccup roughly out of the Dragon Arena. Hiccup struggled with all his might to get away, but sadly, a 90-lb.-boy was light as a feather compared to two big-muscled Vikings. His heart ached as he kept his eyes glued to the Night Fury…his best friend…in the small cage. No matter how many times he saw Toothless captured, chained, or put in a cage, it was never easy to see his best friend trapped and defenseless.

"Don't worry, bud!" he shouted to Toothless as the men pinned his arms behind his back tying his hands together and pushed him toward one of the doorways that led to the cells on Outcast Island. "I'm going to get you out of there! I promise!"

"Come on, boy! Let's go!" the Berserker said through clenched teeth pushing Hiccup forward through the doorway.

The two soldiers and the heir of Berk walked down a dark passageway under the volcano that made up the center of Outcast Island. Hiccup tried to look over his shoulder to get one last look at Toothless in the arena…to make sure that Dagur wasn't hurting his best friend. A part of him believed that the young Berserker Chief wouldn't do anything, but what he said about making Toothless's head into his helmet…wasn't convincing. No! He had to keep the faith. He, Alvin, and Mildew had a plan, and it was foolproof. Alvin didn't come up with it. _He_ did! It was going to work!

"I said to keep moving!" the Berserker said giving Hiccup another hard push forward forcing the boy to take his eyes away from the end of the hallway.

Hiccup threw a small glare at the soldier before continuing to walk. Toothless was going to be fine. He was a Night Fury after all, and he would be able to take care of himself for a little while. Right now, Hiccup needed to focus on what was important at the moment. He was going to see his father, who was the sole reason they were on this horrible island. He knew for a fact that as soon as he saw his father, everything would be okay again. Everything would fall into place.

He was not sure how long they were walking, but it felt like an eternity before Dagur's men led him to one particular cell on the left. The inside of the cell was pitch black, but the boy was able to see a large figure hidden in the shadows. From what Hiccup saw, it looked like the figure was sitting on the floor looking downcast.

"Look alive!" the Outcast said to the mysterious stranger as he unlocked the door to the cell and opened it. "You have a visitor!"

The Berserker untied Hiccup's hands and shoved him into the cell. However, before he could even touch the ground after being pushed with such great force, he suddenly found himself landing in a pair of huge muscular arms.

"Hiccup!" a voice suddenly said.

No…it couldn't be… The teen pulled back and looked up only to see…

"Dad!" he exclaimed with a huge smile on his face.

"Enjoy your time together!" the Berserker soldier said getting both Hiccup and Stoick to turn to them only to see the Outcast soldier closing the cell door and locking it. "Both your hours are numbered." Then the both of them let out evil laughs as they left father and son in their cell, but at the moment, Hiccup actually could've cared less. All that mattered was that he was finally reunited with his father.

"Dad!" he said turning back to his father and wrapping his small arms around Stoick's neck hugging him. "You're okay!"

"Of course, I'm okay, son," Stoick said as they let go of each other. "Dagur may be crafty and crazy, but he keeps his word when he needs to."

The boy's smile morphed into a frown as he looked down. "I really am sorry I couldn't come for you sooner, Dad," Hiccup said before looking up at Stoick again. "Believe me, if I had my way, Toothless and I would've smashed Dagur before he even left Berk last night."

Stoick sighed. "Hiccup," he said as he gripped the boy's shoulders, "the minute Dagur had me, it was completely out of your hands. He had his entire armada with him. He would've attacked Berk, no questions asked if you and Toothless attacked him. It's like I told you. As chief you will need to make decisions for all of Berk, and going after me would not have done any good for the village."

"I know, I know. It's just…if something happened to you…I-I don't know what I would've done…knowing that I couldn't save you."

"Well, you're here now, and I'm fine. That's what matters."

Hiccup smiled. His father was right. They were together again, and as soon as they rejoined Toothless, then nothing would be able to stop them. They were going to get off this island and head on home back to Berk…no matter what it took.

"I missed you, Dad."

"I missed you, too, son." They wrapped their arms around each other sharing another hug, but it quickly ended when Stoick grew stiff and realized that a certain dragon was missing. "Wait, where's Toothless?"

"Oh, don't worry, Stoick," a voice from outside the cell said. Hiccup and Stoick turned around to see Dagur standing at the bars with two men on either side of him. "The Night Fury is just fine…for now."

"What do you want now, Dagur?" Hiccup asked as he and his father stood up to face Dagur.

"Oh, nothing much, Hiccup," the young Berserker chief replied. "I was just wondering if you two wanted to take a little walk with my friends and me."

* * *

**Well, that's that! Hope you all liked this one! Please leave a review! I would really appreciate it! Thanks guys! **


End file.
